Forgive And Forget
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben is still traumatized by the Feedback incident, the alien himself comes to talk to him.


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was sitting in his room and trying to forget about the long day that happened; he was tired and definitely in need of some rest. He was still recovering from recently losing Feedback from his Omnitrix. He felt nothing but guilt and sadness; even though they put him back in the Omnitrix Ben never used him, even when his life almost depended on it.

 _Flashback…_

"Ben let me out of here! He's gonna kill you!" Feedback ordered from inside the Omnitrix.

"I don't care; I'm not gonna let them destroy you again!"

"Ben! This is crazy! Release me! I'm here to help you!" He replied strongly. Ben had to hold onto his wrist because Feedback's squirming almost threw him down to the ground.

"Never…" Ben replied, terrible memories filling his mind.

 _Flashback ended…_

Ben was about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard a voice calling him.

"Ben? Ben wake up." a voice whispered. Ben sleepily opened his eyes but saw no one. He closed his eyes but then felt a gentle shake on the bed. "Ben, c'mon! Wake up!"

"Who's there?" Ben asked, sleepily opening his eyes.

"It's me. Look down at your wrist."

Ben looked down and saw his Omnitrix automatically turn to Feedback! His eyes widened and he tried to change it but it wasn't budging!

"Hey! Don't try to turn it! I'm in control for a few seconds. We need to talk Ben." Feedback replied from inside the Omnitrix.

"H-How?! You can't!"

"Ben I'm as real as you are. But I'm not the same Feedback that lives at the Grant Mansion. I'm the one who lives inside your Omnitrix. Now I'm going to make a few adjustments. When I get out…"

"WHAT?! GET OUT?!"

"Of course. How can I speak to you face to face if I don't get outta here?" Feedback replied with slight sarcasm. Suddenly, the Omnitrix began to glow and before Ben knew it, he was face to face with Feedback. The alien shook himself a bit and then turned to Ben. "Now we can talk."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed, now turning and taking off out of his room.

"Ben! Ben hold on! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Feedback said, now chasing after him. He saw the teen stumble down the stairs and he used his antennae to hold onto the banister and swing down upside down. He landed right in front of Ben's face.

"Boo." He chuckled playfully.

"S-Stop it! Go away!" Ben said, stumbling back. Feedback jumped down and tackled the hero to the floor. Ben struggled, but Feedback had him in his grasp.

"Ben, calm down." He whispered.

"No! You just want to-MMMMM!" Ben was cut off as the alien placed a hand over his mouth.

"Stop right there. I'm not here to hurt you; I want to talk to you."

"MMMMMMM!"

"I will remove my hand if you promise to hear me out. Nod if you agree." Feedback replied. Ben slowly nodded his head. Feedback in response moved his hand but still kept the hero pinned.

"Now listen to me. I can tell you're nervous about using me. But you almost got killed the other day for not using my skills Ben."

"I know."

"But why? Why didn't you let me out?"

"Because I don't want to lose you again and I know you'd be mad that I…."

What?! Why would I be mad?!"

"Oh, I don't know...Because I almost got you destroyed last time!"

"Ben, that was in the past!"

"The past still almost got you killed! I need to go!" Ben said, trying to get up, but Feedback kept him pinned.

"Don't run from me Ben; I'm one of your alien guardians. But more importantly, I'm your friend." Feedback said softly. Ben sadly looked away, but felt the alien pick him up and hug him, feeling slight tears going down his face. "Shhh, Ben it's ok."

"Feedback, you are going to have to return to the Omnitrix soon," Ben said sadly.

"Not until I know you're ok. I have a few more hours." Feedback said softly in the teen's ear, hugging him closer. Ben snuggled into his hug and embraced his friend tightly. Feedback sat back and let his friend lay on his broad chest. "Rest Ben; I'm here."

"F-Feedback…"

"Shhh, hush now. I'm here, Ben. Just rest." Feedback replied now letting the teen rest. He wanted Ben to know that he was there for him no matter what.

"Thank you Feedback." Ben whispered softly, now smiling a small smile.

"You're welcome." Feedback whispered. He knew he would be returning to the Omnitrix soon, but not just yet. Ben needed his best friend near him and that was precisely what Feedback was going to do…be by his side.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Just a thought I had! I have been a bit under the weather so I haven't been doing as much as I usually do.**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was such a beautiful story! I teared up a little bit. Thank you, guestsurprise! And I hope you feel better soon!**


End file.
